


quenching the thirst

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Jerking each other off, M/M, Making Out, Scents & Smells, Vampire Lance, aged up lance, halloween fic, human shiro, shiro gets off on his blood being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Smart vampires learn from their mistakes; wise vampires learn from the mistakes of others. But all wisdom flies out the window when Lance smells Shiro for the first time.***"The sweet blood fills his mouth, and Lance groans as he finally gets a complete taste. His head instantly clears, and he feels invigorated as the nectar that’s been driving him mad for the last hour surges through his veins. He can already feel his skin plump up and his joints grow stronger. In the back of Lance’s mind, he knows he will never drink blood this delicious and revitalizing again. He doesn’t let the thought worry him and only focuses on satiating his appetite."





	quenching the thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!!!  
> This is my first collab with the lovely Nevermoree, who made a gif!!! Ahhh!! It was so much fun to work on this with her! Please check out her work: [[x]](https://nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com/post/179625967035/hi-rolling-blunder-and-i-made-a-collaboration)!
> 
> I hope you like our creations~

Lance watches the writhing bodies on the dance floor with hungry eyes. He licks his lips and feels his gums throb as his fangs ache to sink into warm, soft flesh and _feast_.

It’s been a while since Lance has drank, and it’s apparent from the heaviness in his bones and the lackluster appearance of his skin. The dull-looking skin is what annoys Lance the most. It’s his best trait—apart from his eyes—and one that humans itch to touch, to explore—and not just with their hands. Last weekend, his sister, Veronica, had teased him about it before advising him to accept a human lover, just like she had, who’d be willing to give Lance their blood. He would never have to go hungry, Veronica had said, and although it sounded tempting, Lance knew not all humans were like Veronica’s girlfriend.

Smart vampires learn from their mistakes; wise vampires learn from the mistakes of others. In his long life, Lance has seen plenty of vampires make the mistake of trusting a human. The last thing he wants is to also narrowly escape someone trying to drive a stake through his heart when moments before they were declaring their unconditional love.

As Lance scans the crowd for his next victim with growing impatience, he catches the whiff of something sweet and distinctly fruity. His nostrils flare, inhaling more of that intoxicating smell. He doesn’t even realize he’s closed his eyes until he opens them again to put a face to that delicious aroma.

Lance suddenly sees every ripple of fabric, every bead of sweat with intense clarity. His red eyes have emerged, and Lance knows it’s because of that person with the sweet smell. He needs to drink and _now_.

He pushes past people to follow the scent like a bloodhound. Lance’s knees shake and his ears ring as the smells gets more and more potent. He can make out sweet pineapple, something he used to love eating when he was a human, and mango. It makes his mouth salivate, and he feels like a man mere feet away from an oasis in the desert.

He’s finally able to locate where the smell is coming from.

A man with snow-white hair nimbly makes his way from the entrance of the club to the bar area. Lance follows, making sure to keep a safe distance between them so the man doesn’t realize he’s actually being hunted. He bites his lower lip, nearly breaking the delicate skin, when the man turns his head and a wave of the sweet scent washes over Lance, drowning him in unimaginable hunger. For the century and a half that Lance has been alive, he’s never smelled _anyone_ so delicious before.

Lance hangs back while the man orders his drink because if he gets any closer he’ll end up ripping into him in front of everyone. His lip twists in annoyance when almost immediately a brunette sidles up to the man. Lance watches her start up a conversation with him all the while stripping him with her heated gaze. She touches herself a lot to draw attention to her neck and cleavage. She also has no regard for personal space as she trails a manicured hand along the man’s prosthetic forearm, batting her fake lashes. He doesn’t say anything, but Lance can tell he’s uncomfortable as he gives a forced smile.

The woman leans in and whispers something in his ear. The man steps back, putting a respectable distance between them. Despite having fantastic hearing, Lance can’t quite catch what he’s saying over the loud music. He does however see the woman’s flirty expression transform into a crestfallen one as the man bows his head in apology before making a run for it with his newly-made drink.

Lance’s eyes never stray from the man. As the man finds a place to enjoy his drink in peace, Lance plans the exact moment for them to intersect. The man struggles to protect his drink as he dodges drunk people from all around. Lance almost pities him as he quickens his stride.

When the man is distracted while avoiding a stray elbow, Lance chooses that moment to crash into him. The man gasps in horror as his drink soaks Lance’s shirt and leave his skin sticky. His eyes are wide, and his jaw hangs open before he’s stuttering through apologies. People around them give them dirty looks before Lance pulls the man by the arm and leads them to a less crowded corner of the club.

From this close, Lance realizes he’s not only snagged a delicious meal but also a handsome one. Even under the dim club lighting, Lance can tell he’s hot, and the horizontal scar running along his nose doesn’t retract from that. He’s tall and much broader than Lance, which causes a shiver of excitement to travel down his spine. Even though Lance is hungry for blood, he’s glad he can have some fun before the feast.

He pinches the front of his navy-blue shirt to keep the wet material from sticking to his skin, and grimaces for added effect. Although it truly is uncomfortable, Lance congratulates himself on a job well done.

“I am so, so sorry!” the man apologizes for the umpteenth time.

Lance gives his best, most charming smile, but the façade nearly cracks when he sees a deep blush crawl up the man’s neck to diffuse across his face like red dye in water. Lance can almost feel the delicious blood drenching his parched tongue. He has to breathe through his mouth as he hungrily eyes the man.

“It’s ok,” Lance says, rubbing the back of his neck in mock embarrassment. “I should have paid more attention to my surroundings.”

“No, it was totally my fault,” the man says with a frown. He gestures to Lance, “And now look at your shirt! I’ve ruined it!”

Lance waves his hand in nonchalance. “It’s nothing a quick wash can’t fix. I guess I’m lucky you weren’t carrying wine or a cranberry cocktail.”

The man chuckles, looking sheepish, and Lance’s chest contracts from hearing such a deep yet melodic sound. “I suppose.” He goes serious again. “But I still feel terrible.”

Lance takes a step closer to the man and stares at him through his lashes. “How about you make it up to me by buying me a drink?”

The man visibly gulps, and Lance’s eyes flicker red as he observes the bobbing Adam’s apple. “Su—sure.”

After Lance cleans up as best as possible with the available tissues, the two make their way back to the bar where the man orders Lance and himself a drink.

The alcohol makes its way down Lance’s throat but does little to quench his thirst. It sits in his stomach, and Lance wishes it could at least make him a little drunk.

“So, does the man who feels so guilty about ruining my shirt have a name?” Lance asks, finger circling the edge of his glass and half-lidded eyes regarding the man with obvious interest.

“Takashi Shirogane,” the man says without breaking eye contact. “But you can call me Shiro.”

Lance hums low and deep in his throat. “Shiro. I like that.”

He has to bite his lip when Shiro blushes at the compliment.

“Thanks! What’s your name?” Shiro asks.

“Lance,” he replies after taking another swig of his drink to distract himself.

“Lance,” Shiro repeats, testing it on his tongue, and fuck, if it doesn’t sound _amazing_ coming from his lips. “Yours is really nice, too.”

 _If all goes well, you’ll be screaming it later_ , Lance thinks with amusement. Outwardly, he has the audacity to look shy.

“You don’t come here often, do you?” he asks.

Shiro gives him a surprised look. “No, actually, I don’t. How did you know?”

Lance makes it obvious as he checks out the man, and smirks. “I would’ve remembered you.”

Shiro chuckles as his cheeks get darker. “You’re quite forward, aren’t you?”

“Do you mind?”

Shiro bites his lip. “Somehow I don’t.”

“Good,” Lance says.

They don’t bother making much small talk after that. Lance isn’t the only one looking for a quickie it seems as Shiro guides him outside to the back alley. The night is chilly, but Shiro’s hands are hot as he slides them up Lance’s sides. Lance can feel the heat even through his shirt. His body is unable to conserve any heat, but Shiro’s seeps into every pore in his skin and leaves him feeling warm like a human. It’s frightening because Lance leans into Shiro’s touch more and finds himself getting used to it shockingly quick.

His back hits the brick wall as Shiro gently crowds him against it. “I know this may sound selfish, but I’m glad I bumped into you and ruined your shirt.”

Lance’s laugh is loud in the empty alley. He closes the short distance between them until his lips are at the shell of Shiro’s ear. He parts them and lets out a soft exhale, feeling the man shiver at the simple action. “I’m glad, too.”

No sooner is he finished talking then Shiro’s lips are on his. There’s a desperation, an urgency as if Shiro thinks Lance will disappear if he doesn’t kiss him fast enough. Despite the haste, the experience shines through. Lance can tell Shiro has more than enough practice with how well he slots their lips together, like two perfect puzzle pieces. He sucks on Lance’s lower lip, eager for more, and Lance provides it as he opens his mouth to let Shiro’s tongue slide in.

He’s suddenly more hesitant, but this time it’s Lance who takes charge and licks into the inside of Shiro’s mouth, tasting the scotch and moaning as their tongues finally touch. Lance can’t remember the last time he felt so hot, and he’s not used to it. The cold air does nothing to cool his burning skin. Despite that, Lance only pulls Shiro closer, clinging to him as if he were a life preserver in a storm.

Lance slides his fingers from Shiro’s hair to stroke his neck. He can feel the man’s pulse thunder under his touch and remembers how hungry he is. The smell gets even more intoxicating as Shiro gets more turned on. He doesn’t realize it, but his fangs emerge and when Shiro licks at them unknowingly, Lance sinks them into his tongue.

Shiro pulls away with a yelp and covers his mouth as he stares at Lance in surprise. “Did you just bite me?!”

Lance is barely listening though as he licks away the drop of blood at the tip of his fang. His eyes turn red and his mind goes foggy when he finally gets a taste of his delicious meal. Shiro tastes even better than Lance had imagined. He’s overcome with the carnal need to feed and pounces on Shiro like an animal on his cornered prey.

Shiro is too shocked to avoid the attack. He goes still when Lance noses along the length of his neck to inhale the sweet scent. Lance feels the blood rushing through Shiro’s jugular vein and licks the spot.

“You might feel a slight pinch,” he warns before sinking his throbbing fangs into Shiro’s neck. Shiro whimpers, going lax in Lance’s arms, as the vampire injects a bit of his own saliva to ease the pain Shiro must be feeling.

The sweet blood fills his mouth, and Lance groans as he finally gets a complete taste. His head instantly clears, and he feels invigorated as the nectar that’s been driving him mad for the last hour surges through his veins. He can already feel his skin plump up and his joints grow stronger. In the back of Lance’s mind, he knows he will never drink blood this delicious and revitalizing again. He doesn’t let the thought worry him and only focuses on satiating his appetite.

As he digs in deeper, Lance’s hip brushes against Shiro’s crotch. He stops sucking because he’s surprised to find Shiro hard and straining against his pants.

“Please,” Shiro begs in a broken voice, “please don’t stop.”

This is the first time Lance has gotten such a reaction from his victim. Shiro exposes his throat more to urge Lance to continue drinking and the vampire does just that. As he cradles Shiro’s head with one hand, the other sneaks down to palm Shiro through his pants.

Shiro gasps, shuddering against Lance’s touch but makes no move to push him away. Lance’s suspicions were right: Shiro is totally getting off on this. The least he can do is give Shiro the best orgasm of his life for being such a willing and obedient meal.

He continues rubbing and teasing him through the material until Shiro is whining deep in the back of his throat. “Please, Lance!”

And Lance has always been weak for begging.

He unzips Shiro’s pants and pushes them down along with his underwear. Shiro sighs when his cock finally hangs free in the night air. Lance wraps a hand around him and strokes him languidly, mouth never leaving Shiro’s neck. He doesn’t like Lance’s slow pace, apparently, because he ends up fucking into Lance’s fist hard and fast.

When Shiro realizes what he’s doing he pauses. “Wait, you too! I want you to feel good too!”

Lance wants to tell him he’s already feeling good with Shiro’s blood filling his mouth. He’s in heaven. But Shiro’s hands are already grasping at his jeans and pulling him out before he can do anything.

He groans into Shiro’s neck, faltering while he drinks. Shiro’s hand is hot around his cock and Lance thinks he’s melting when he swipes a thumb over Lance’s slit, spreading the precum gathered there all around the head. If this is what it feels like to be burned at the stake, Lance will gladly let Shiro do it to him again and again.

The get each other off in a frenzy. Their movements are clumsy like they’re virgins going at it for the first time. But it doesn’t matter because either way they’re going to come from this sloppy hand job. There’s no need for technique when this feels just as good, if not better.

When Lance is at the edge, he finally detaches himself from Shiro’s neck to warn him.  

“Me, too,” Shiro pants, dark eyes glazed from lust and blood loss.

He surges forward and brings their lips together again in an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue licks at Lance’s teeth, tasting his own metallic blood. Lance presses the pad of his thumb at the puncture wound on Shiro’s neck, and Shiro comes unexpectedly with a muffled cry.

Lance presses a little more firmly at the wound and continues stroking Shiro through his orgasm. The man shudders from oversensitivity before prying Lance’s hands off him. Lance takes his own come covered hand and jerks himself to completion. Seeing Shiro’s blissful, post-orgasmic expression with spit slicked lips and two rivulets of blood flowing down his neck brings Lance over the edge. He folds against Shiro’s, coming with a moan against his neck.

Shiro kisses the side of his face as Lance descends from his high and laps at the bite mark, trying to control his racing heart. That was the best orgasm he’d ever had. Shit.

When Lance meets Shiro’s gaze, he gulps, feeling cornered. Normally his victims fall unconscious as he drinks their blood, and when Lance is finished, he leaves them in a safe place for when they reawaken. But Shiro’s conscious, albeit weak, and now that the haze of their activity has worn off, Lance is worried about what this man will do.

He wants to flee, but he also wants to take Shiro with him, and not only because his blood tastes so sweet and their bodies are so compatible. Looking into those dark eyes now, Lance wants to know the secrets within them, wants to see them sparkle as Shiro shares memories of his past. There’s something about this human that has Lance feeling like he’s never felt before. He doesn’t trust anyone outside his family, but he thinks maybe he can trust Shiro.

“I knew you were too beautiful to be human,” Shiro says, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. He strokes Lance’s cheek. “It’s your eyes. I’ve never seen anything like them. They’re so bright and blue. It’s like I’m staring into the heart of the ocean, and all I want to do is dive right in.”

Lance’s heart flutters but he doesn’t let his guard down. “You’re not surprised by what I am?”

“I know vampires exist,” Shiro says.

“And you’re not…afraid of me?” Lance asks, biting his lip.

Shiro shakes his head.

Lance narrows his eyes. “And you don’t want to push a wooden stake through my heart?”

Shiro laughs. “No!” He goes serious then, “I don’t know why, but I have a feeling you’d never hurt me.” He touches his tender neck. “Well, no more than necessary.”

Sure, Lance barely knows him, but he can always tell if someone is lying to him. Shiro isn’t. He feels a sudden weight lift off his shoulders.

Shiro’s knees give out, then, as if someone snapped them in half like matchsticks, but Lance catches him before he can collapse onto the ground. Shiro ends up putting all his weight on Lance, but the vampire easily supports him.

“Lance, I think I need to rest,” Shiro says weakly. “I feel like I’m going to faint.”

“It’s the blood loss,” Lance informs him as he adjusts Shiro’s body behind him and lifts him piggyback style. “Now that the adrenaline’s worn off, you’re fatigued. You’re going to be fine, but I’m gonna take you back to my place and watch over you until you feel better.”

Shiro has enough strength to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck. He nuzzles into Lance’s nape and whispers, “Good. Later you can drink more of my blood.” Then, in a sleepy voice, “I really like it when you drink my blood.”

Before Lance can respond, Shiro is out like a light. He chuckles and thinks maybe he should treat Shiro to a meal, too. It’s the least he can do for his cute human.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your kudos, comments, criticisms, etc!  
> Or come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)!  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
